


Chibi!Cho

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Another paintwork... I SWEAR Oekaki works will be up soon... Dang Java....Cho's embaressed about something.... Hmmm.... Maybe some one found out about the 'Fun' her and Cedric we're having in the prefects bath...... Y'never know.....





	Chibi!Cho

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
